eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Qeynos City Tasks Timeline
Tasks Starting from Outside Qeynos There's something that's been bugging me here. We've been seeing tasks from outside the city of Qeynos get added here. I don't mean tasks for quests outside the City. That's a given. But tasks given by quest givers outside the city. Is that really the way we want this to go? My gut is telling me we need to keep the quest givers inside Qeynos in one timeline and break the rest off. --Kodia 13:13, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, are you referring to the T8 ones in Moors or Kylong Plains? Those I think belong in this timeline, since they are the T8 versions of the city faction writs (there are none offered directly in the city). Or is there a different kind you are referring to? Also, with that said, I think these timelines could probably use some reorganization. From my perspective, I'm usually looking for writs of a given level range, which are split up (2 factions worth in one place, 2 factions worth a hefty scroll away). I think this page would be more useful by breaking it up into tiers (half-tiers, technically), and then leave the listings as the are now in the faction tasks pages, like Qeynos Guard Tasks Timeline. --lordebon 15:11, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I quite fancy the way how all Qeynos writs are accessible on one page, with an overview of the level ranges and everything right there. I used it a lot while I finished all writs (to increase my "completed quests" counter). For that reason, the T8 ones are important to have in this article as well because that's where they belong - they're Qeynos City Tasks. The fact that the quest giver is in KP or Moors doesn't change the fact that you are doing them for Qeynos, resulting in Qeynos faction gain and status points. ::Another issue I have: As I've said in the deletion suggestion for Qeynos Guard Tasks Timeline, creating extra pages for each Qeynos faction doesn't have a benefit. It just means 4 extra places to maintain up to date in addition to this article. Also, there are no pages for Concordium, Tunarian Alliance, or the Celestial Watch. If those 4 pages should exist and be maintained, they would have to offer something extra that this article doesn't offer, or else they're pretty much redundant. Lessing 10:20, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree on the fact that all Qeynos City Tasks are for the benefit of the Qeynos and can't buy any Qeynos Faction Item or Title in Moors or KP. You only can buy them in Qeynos. :::Note:It would be easy to have it redundant, but to maintain only 1 page. (like the Race tradtions) :::-- 10:36, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Qeynos Guard Tasks Timeline was the start of something I have not had time to finish yet. My goal was to move the test of each of the columns off to there and then duplicate it via template call on a single page; that would effectively reproduce this page without duplicating any of the information. I'd also like to make a page where the tasks are split first by tier, not by faction like they are here. I've used this existing page a good bit, but I've always found that I'm looking for a specific level's quests... which, as I've said above, results in looking up two quests near the top and then having to scroll well down in order to find the next two faction's quests. --lordebon 14:44, February 11, 2010 (UTC)